Bis Repetita
by shakamia
Summary: Le conte de fée de Meredith


**Bis repetita**

By Mia

Résumer: Le conte de fée de Meredith.

J'étais au bar depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, à boire de la tequila bien sûr. Ca coulait à flot, m'imbibant, me noyant littéralement pour oublier ma vie, mon mariage, la conversation avec Marc.

Dereck est à l'hôpital, comme toujours. Il est chef, son rêve, il a accompli ce pour quoi il s'est toujours battu. Il a pris la suite de Richard Weber quand ce dernier a pris sa retraite. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, diriger tout et tout le monde et du boulot par dessus la tête.

Je passe la quasi totalité de mes soirées seule car il dort très régulièrement à l'hôpital.

En me mariant, j'ai cru avoir mon conte de fée, celui en qui je ne croyais pas…et au début ça a été le cas. C'était fantastique, on a construit notre maison sur son terrain, on a tout aménagé et il m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai dit oui, il est l'homme de ma vie.

Maman m'a dit que j'étais destinée à de grande chose et je l'ai crue.

Les premières années sont passées à une vitesse folle, quand on est heureux, on ne voit pas le temps passer et puis mon job me plait tellement.

On était sur la même longueur d'onde ; je comprends son besoin de se dépasser, de réussir et j'ai adhéré à sa politique. J'ai également besoin de me dépasser, de réussir. On travaille 80 heures par semaines mais on est heureux. Du moins on était heureux.

Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si on l'est encore. On ne se voit pas assez pour ça. Ca fait des semaines, des mois que l'on vit l'un à côté de l'autre sans vraiment qu'il me voie.

J'ai envie d'un bébé, je suis prête et c'est ma dernière chance, je vais bientôt avoir 39 ans. On a toujours repoussé l'échéance, au début parce que je n'étais pas prête et puis ensuite parce qu'on avait plus de temps. Pour faire un bébé, il faut voir son mari et avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui. On a pas fait l'amour depuis 53 jours. Qui eu cru ça ? Au début de notre relation, on a du se faire surprendre par quasiment tout le personnel de l'hôpital et maintenant c'est moi qui surprend les autres.

Quand je veux lui parler, il est fatigué et me dit « plus tard » avec un air un peu ennuyé, excédé…

Tout à l'heure Marc a bu un verre avec moi, il a même tenté de me ramener à la maison mais je n'ai pas voulu. Ce qu'il m'a dit me trotte dans la tête, encore et encore…

_Ma- Mer, laisse le pas te faire ça. Je l'ai déjà vu faire pareil_

_M- Avec Addison_

_Ma- Oui. Ne devient pas transparente, oblige le à te voir, te parler. Ne fait pas la même erreur qu'elle a fait à l'époque._

_M- Ne t'inquiète pas Marc, je ne coucherai pas avec toi_

Je ne me souviens pas de la suite. Par contre, ses mots à elle me sont revenus en tête, après plus de 10 ans, je m'en souviens encore. « On peut faire des choses désespérées pour un peu d'attention. Il y a 2 versions d'une même histoire Meredith. »

Je ne l'avais pas cru à l'époque, Dereck, Mc Dreammy était parfait mais maintenant je la comprends.

La seule différence entre nos 2 histoires c'est que je ne me ferai pas surprendre. Je sais qu'il ne s'enfuira pas à l'autre bout du pays pour me fuir, il ne quittera jamais son boulot de rêve, chef de Seattle Grace pour tomber amoureux d'une interne. Si tout explose, il devra affronter les conséquences de ce gâchis même s'il préfère fuir plutôt que d'être confronté à ses choix, ses erreurs.

Quant à Addison ; elle a finalement eu la vie qu'elle voulait, un boulot qu'elle aime, un mari attentionné et des bébés qu'elle a adopté, 4.

J'aurais également la vie que je veux, j'ai mon travail, et je veux un bébé, mon bébé à défaut qu'il ne soit le notre. Je peux pas forcer mon mari à me faire l'amour alors ce type qui me regarde depuis tout à l'heure fera parfaitement l'affaire. Et je sais qu'on attendra pas de retourner chez lui, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas eu un homme entre les jambes, l'allée derrière le bar fera l'affaire et si c'est bien, peut être qu'on remettra ça dans la voiture.

Comme je le disais quand j'étais interne, Bright and Shiny c'est pas moi, je suis toujours Dark and Twisty.

FIN


End file.
